CHIBILOID
by Mauveamigirl
Summary: Hime and Ouji Aizawa are about to start school at Kokoro Academy, the leading school for music and the arts, due to its unique program that partners each student together with a virtual mentor and friend, who will help them along the way. These mentors, mostly Fanmade Vocaloids, or fanloids, will help them through their courses. OC.


Hey! First fanfic, yay. I'm not entirely sure what I'll do with it, but hey. Who cares, right? Anyway, not sure what to say so...yeah.

Oh, and be sure to check out my beta, Deathly Jester.

Chapter 1: Introductions, and a bit of a prologue.

* * *

_"…Truth? What's the 'truth'? I think I've forgotten the difference between the truth and a lie. After all…no one believes me if I'm honest. They only listen to the lies. Isn't it…kinda funny? How the truth seems the most suspicious?"_

"Hime? Earth to Hime? Aizawa Hime? Onee-sama?" Ouji waved his hand in front of me, trying to get my attention.

"What is it?" I asked, pulling out one earphone, and glaring at my twin, "And don't call me that weirdo."

Grinning, he replied, "Well, Hime-nee, I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow our first day at Kokoro Academy. _The_ Kokoro Academy." His smile grew.

Like I didn't know already.

"I'm fully aware, thank you. Now, can you please _GO AWAY_?" As his grinning face left, I put my headphones back on, and started imagining what it'd be like in High School. And Kokoro Academy, too! I wondered who I'd be partnered with.

Would it be the adorable Tsundere, Akita Neru?

The slightly woobie-ish Yowane Haku, maybe?

I might even be lucky enough to be partnered with an actual Vocaloid rather than a Fanloid!

Maybe I'd be with Rin and Ouji'd be with Len!

Although… being partnered with one of the Crypton Main Six was a bit of a stretch.

* * *

_"Losing someone special to you is hard, sure, but you shouldn't let their loss drive you to depression. That isn't what they'd want for you. And whatever you do, no matter how much you may lie to others… Always be honest with yourself. Please."_

So Hime kicked me out, eh?  
As per usual, I guess. I wonder what Saki-nee's doing?  
Nah, better not bug her. Ugh…So bored…I know! POKEMON Y, I CHOOSE YOU! Grabbing my 3DS I let myself be absorbed into the game, drowning my problems in Super Training and Battle Chateau, just like always.

No point in doing anything else, 'cept anime and vocaloid.  
And quite frankly…I'm going to Kokoro Academy starting tomorrow!  
I'm not spending today listening to it too. Who do you think I am, my sister? I know she was in there drawing vocaloid, listening to vocaloid, and probably daydreaming about vocaloid, too!  
Honestly…she's freaking obsessed…Oh well. No point in trying to stop her, I'm pretty psyched too, but still…

* * *

_"No matter what happens, don't give up! Be happy, and just let your true self show. Sure, there's a time for sadness, but don't let it consume yourself. It's better to be happy then sad. And, most importantly, tell someone. I can't stress enough how important that is. Someone out there cares for you, and would be devastated without you. "_

I sat there, doodling in my notebook.  
Tomorrow was the first day of school…Joy. At least the twins will be there, I would die if Hime and I wound up in different schools.  
Well…more likely that she would, all things considered, but still… whatever! Kokoro Academy!  
I…hope Saki-Senpai doesn't get mad, I've heard Kashu and Kokoro are rival schools…But who knows, I guess I'll find out tomorrow!  
I can't believe all 3 of us got in! Even Saki-Senpai couldn't, and she's one of the coolest people I know.

* * *

_"I'm…not nearly as cool as everyone thinks…I'm just a bore, yet everyone looks up to me. But I have to remain strong. I have to act strong, for them. Even without Kyou…I have to move on. It's been 2 years. I'll move on. I have to."_

So the twins and Karin-chan are going to Kokoro, are they?  
Well, Teto-chan and I'll just have to show them why Kashu High's better.  
"So…Teto, since I KNOW you're in there, what do you think of my brother and sister going to Kokoro of all places?" I asked, looking at my phone.

"I think you know what exactly what I'm thinking Saki. Now…GIVE ME BREAD!" she said, bouncing around happily.  
"Alright, alright. But we need to practice soon, or we'll be laughingstocks tomorrow, we can't meet our new kohais way out of practice!" She nodded, "But of course. If we did, what would Ichigo-san and the others think?"  
"Exactly my point, Teto. Exactly my point."

* * *

So…yeah. Not much of a chapter, but whatever. Just sort of introducing the main characters. In case it wasn't clear, Hime and Ouji are twins, and Saki's their sister. All the stuff with Teto in Saki's introduction, as well as who Kyou is, will be explained in time. Here are the ages though.

Hime/Ouji/Karin:14

Saki:16

So, I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
